Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 23
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * ** * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ** *** * ** New Midgard Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In the distant future, the Goddesses of Thunder stand over the bodies of Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder, Atli seething with rage. Ellisiv despairs at ever hoping to defeat an entity as powerful as Galactus, Frigg rallying her sisters to fight and die by her side for the glory of Asgard and All-Father Thor. As they charge towards him, Galactus attempts to stomp on them; asking if he correctly heard them say they're ready to die. As he prepares to blast them with the Power Cosmic, thunder rumbles and bolts of black lightning split the sky, Galactus irately turning to face the oncoming King Thor. The Goddesses of Thunder react first with joy and then horror as King Thor dives through the sky, holding Mjolnir in his left hand; and covered in black armor formed of living darkness, with his right arm transformed into a sword made of the same. Letting out a furious battle-cry, the Necro-Thor plunges through Galactus' torso, knocking him to the ground. In the present, Thor the Avenger - restrained by several Trolls - states that the they will be imprisoned in Nastrond Prison for invading Midgard, provided he sees fit not to execute them all on the spot. Ulik punches Thor in the chest with a knuckleduster, saying Trolls make their homes wherever they please before disparaging his mother. Minotaur interrupts, saying the Trolls have had their fun but that it's now time to get down to business. Dropping into a crouch, Minotaur rams Thor and ploughs him into Bill's Diner, destroying it. Exiting the wreckage, Minotaur tells the Trolls to murder and pillage as they please, and to raze Broxton to the ground. Thor chokes out that Aggar is a monster, Minotaur mockingly asking him what he means. Thor explains that - given that Aggar fed his lawyers to Trolls and transformed into a bull-headed beast with strength rivalling the Hulk's... he's now free to cut loose. Thor punches Minotaur hard enough to send him flying from the heart of Broxton to its outskirts, summoning Mjolnir to his hand before turning to confront Ulik and the other Trolls. As Thor and Ulik clash, the Troll-King sneers that war is coming to the Nine Realms and that what's happened to Broxton is but a small taste of what awaits. In the distant future, Necro-Thor declares his intent to kill Galactus, who is shocked that Thor would go so far as to take up the dark blade for the sake of a dying world. Roaring that Galactus should've found something else to eat, Necro-Thor blasts him with black lightning and knocks him over again. In the past, Ulik's Trolls surround a group of humans, who respond belligerently to the casual remarks about eating them. Before the Trolls can make good on their threats, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Roz Solomon opens fire and kills them. Contacting her, Agent Phil Coulson asks why she was radio-silent for hours, Roz responding that since they last spoke she's killed thirteen Trolls - and had never taken a life before that point. Coulson tells her that backup is on its way, advising her to fall back due to her lack of combat experience, but Roz ignores him and continues to fight. As Thor trades blows with Ulik, Minotaur returns to the fight and rams him from behind, goring him with one of his horns. As Ulik pummels Thor, Minotaur states that he won't kill Thor since he wants the god of thunder to bear witness to Roxxon using up all the resources on Earth and leaving it a barren wasteland. Thor stuns them both out with Mjolnir, before picking them both up and smashing them into a Roxxon building. Thor then routes the Trolls before they can kill Roz and dives into the fissure they're climbing out of. In the distant future, Galactus refuses to yield and dares Thor to damn all of the cosmos by killing him. Frigg and Ellisiv urge Thor to not give in the All-Black's deicidal hunger, but Atli shouts that he looks badass in black and urges him to kill Galactus. Stating that he would not have Galactus leave Earth hungry, Necro-Thor tells him to open wide before blasting him with the All-Black-infused Thor-Force, vowing to defend the Earth until the last embers of existence fade into the Void. Galactus and Thor both collapse, seemingly deceased. The following day, Thor the Avenger and his fellow Asgardians arrest the remaining Troll warriors, though Ulik escaped. Dario Agger claims that he was attacked by the Trolls, who killed his lawyers and stole his clothes. Roz informs Thor that none of the townsfolk were killed, calling it a miracle; but Thor disagrees, weeping - the ground where his tears fall being left utterly barren. All-Father Thor regains consciousness, divested of All-Black, and watches as drops of his divine blood fall to the ground. To his and the Goddesses of Thunder's astonishment, plant-life springs forth where his blood fell, turning the area into a field. | Solicit = THE LAST DAYS OF MIDGARD Part Five • Thor’s war to save the earth comes to its epic conclusion. In the far future, King Thor makes a dark decision that may save the day, but at what cost? • And in present-day Broxton, Oklahoma, Thor makes a final stand against the forces of ROXXON, but not even a god can save everyone. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}